Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of Green Room
Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of Green is a new thriller movie by N/A Plot Pat, Sam, Reece, and Tiger are members of a punk band, the Ain't Rights, traveling through the Pacific Northwest. In Seaside, Oregon, they meet local radio host Tad, who arranges a gig outside Portland through his cousin, Daniel. The band arrives at the club, a neo-Nazi skinhead bar in the remote Oregon woods. They open with a Dead Kennedys cover, "Nazi Punks Fuck Off", which enrages the audience, but they win them over with their original songs. After the show, Pat goes to the green room to retrieve Sam's forgotten phone and discovers a girl who has been recently stabbed to death. He calls the police, but bouncers Gabe and Big Justin confiscate the group's phones and hold the group at gunpoint. Gabe pays a skinhead to stab another to create a cover story for the police who respond to the call, then consults the club owner, Darcy, who decides to kill the band to eliminate witnesses. The group overpowers Big Justin and holds him hostage, leading to negotiations through the door with Darcy, who asks them to surrender the gun. As Pat opens the door, Darcy and his men slash at Pat's arm until he drops the gun. When Big Justin tries to attack, Reece places him in a chokeholdand Amber disembowels him with the box cutter they find in his pocket. The group searches for another way out, but find only a heroin lab hidden in an underground bunker beneath the floorboards. They arm themselves with improvised weapons and exit the green room into the empty club, but are attacked by a pit bull, which kills Tiger; Amber drives it away with microphone feedback. Reece flees through a window, but is stabbed to death by the skinheads. Pat, Amber, and Sam retreat to the green room and are confronted by skinhead Daniel, who mourns the loss of his girlfriend, the stabbed girl. Amber explains that the skinheads killed Daniel's girlfriend when she decided to leave the Neo-Nazi movement. Daniel agrees to help them escape and leads the band into the club, where he is shot by a skinhead. The group kills the skinhead and takes his firearm, but Darcy and his men kill Sam and wound Amber, who scrambles back to the green room with Pat. Darcy sends in two more skinheads to kill Pat and Amber before leaving the venue with the bodies, planning to stage their deaths to appear accidental. Pat lures one skinhead into the bunker while the other remains in the green room, where Amber ambushes him. As Pat struggles with the skinhead, Amber sneaks up and shoots him. Gabe enters the green room to surrender; they allow him to leave to call the police. As they wander into the woods, they discover Darcy and his men disposing of the band members' bodies. Pat and Amber kill Darcy's henchman before executing Darcy as he starts to flee. Their ammunition and energy spent, Pat and Amber sit on the side of the road and wait for police. Trivia This film will be dedicated to the memory to Anton Yelchin, Who played Pat in the movie. Category:Thriller films Category:Horror films